User talk:FlagFreak
Flag template Thanks FlagFreak. I´m still working on it. Do you think it´s better with or without borders ?. I´m also trying to allow the template to include paremeters only when needed, while ignoring them when not. That is, for example, if no designer is known, or no date of adoption applies, this parameter should not be shown (instead of having to write "unknown")... I tried with "includeonly" orders, but can´t make it work...--Banderas 11:10, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, I don't want to say it's bad, because it's absolutely wonderful. But I think it is better without the borders; however, maybe I'm wrong, because some flags, especially those with white backgrounds, might need borders arund them. Let me try adding a border to the New Mexico flag... ::I can't see if it worked or not. Oh, well. Anyway, I'm wondering about where the template could go. I was thinking that instead of putting it in the center, maybe we could put it to the left or right, so that the white space could be filled in byt text. Just an idea. Thanks again! FlagFreak |" 14:35, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Hi FlagFreak. I´m working on that template to put a grey line on the flags (very important for white flags, for example). I also took away the border of the table on the flag´s part, leaving it on the bottom... what do you thin ? By the way, you have to answer me on my discussion page, not on yours.--Banderas 19:26, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Border I just can´t get the border on the flags... I quit trying for now.--Banderas 20:13, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :That's all right. I can't get it, either. But it will probably get finished later. In the meantime, we can do other things. Like make pages. ;-) FlagFreak |" 23:45, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Kosovo No problem ;). I think I might drop by on this site occasionally in the future. --Karsten vK (talk) 21:11, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Main Page I thought the Main Page could do with a little make over so I decided to mess around with it a little, I hope you like the result. And just out of curiosity, that text at the Netherlands category page ("Nederland flagges een VexiWiki."), was that meant to be Dutch? --Karsten vK (talk) 17:48, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :First of all, I love what you did with the main page. Only problems are that the Switzerland flag links to the VexiWiki article, which doesn't work very well. Also, the "i" button looks a little too Wikipedia, but it'll work for now. Please feel free to keep working on it, though. You're great! ;-) About that Netherlands category thing, I was just being weird. Yeah, it was supposed to resemble the Dutch language (I'm half-Dutch), but obviously I didn't do too well. Heheh. Keep up the great work, Karsten! --FLAGFREAK 03:00, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Good to read that you like the new Main Page :). And about the little Dutch phrase: Real Dutch would have been "Nederlandse vlaggen in de Vexiwiki". --Karsten vK (talk) 12:40, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, right, vlagges, not "flagges". I'm so new at Dutch. Heheh. --FLAGFREAK 13:33, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Almost, it's vlagge'n' ;). I'm warning you, Dutch plural forms are HIGHLY irregular. Oh, and next time you encounter insufficient referencing in something I've written, could you please just tell me that on my talk page. Placing a template on a wiki with only three contributing users seems a bit overly bureaucratic to me. --Karsten vK (talk) 18:13, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Adminship I'll gladly accept that offer :). Quite surprising actually how much you can tell about a, to be frank, rather generic flag of twelve stars on a blue field. Though obviously, if the European flag had contained any symbolism whatsoever that could possibly be linked to any individual European nation, hell would have broken loose :(. Just improved your Luxembourg article a bit, it was influenced by, but not based on the French flag. And I felt like the Red Lion Initiative could be mentioned. --Karsten vK (talk) 14:10, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much. And I must agree with you about the Europe and Luxembourgian flags. --FLAGFREAK 14:12, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for giving me access to all those fancy little admin tabs (I'm a he though, not a she, but no offence ;). And I won't edit any MediaWiki pages unless there is consensus. --Karsten vK (talk) 13:35, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Prince's flag Seems like a fine solution to me ;)--Karsten vK (talk) 08:32, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Flag Designer By the way, are you by any chance the same FlagFreak who keeps this weblog? --Karsten vK (talk) 12:00, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Yep, that's me! I'm glad you're reading it. Thanks! 17:11, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Licensing Enough licensing like this? ;) --Karsten vK (talk) 17:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Guidelines for spelling I just made a small change to the to reflect what from what I have seem already is de facto policy. Just a little message to inform you and to know what you think of the change ;). --Karsten vK (talk) 18:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::I hope makes it a slight bit clearer. --Karsten vK (talk) 17:08, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::American spelling is only used in the States themselves and in Liberia. The proposal can be brought down to the following points: :::* Articles relating to America and Liberia use American spelling. :::* Articles relating to Britain and its former colonies use British/European/West Indian/Australian/Nigerian/South African/etc. spelling (the whole boatload of names for these varieties which only really differ in terms of often used vocabulary and have no noticeable difference in terms of spelling is the reason I called it "localized" and not "British". Calling all these dialects "British English" could be seen as quite insulting towards the vast majority of people who spell the British way but are in fact not British and wouldn't call their type of English: "British English". A more neutral term for this could vastly simplify the rule.) :::* Articles that have no link to either of the groups (e.g. Bolivia, Indonesia) are written in whichever spelling the original author chooses and subsequent authors remain consistent with this. :::I agree with you that point number 2 needs a better way of putting it. And its not like I was about to set up some kind of spelling Gestapo, it's just that this guideline shows the preferred style of writing. --Karsten vK (talk) 08:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Seems fair enough to me ;) --Karsten vK (talk) 17:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Founding VexiWiki Ecca, ta lido. VexWik eya mi ie. Si ke se hiba io per u tep, per eo en kir deker ke utad pee rabar tids mis ies. FaBix? Ma ie, riced? Icuo e nemer VexWik eya mi ie. Aoa, vey a samre VexWik, per mi gSai ke utad sep ke mi marcin sir u aminsarder. Fe mi ie. Pes e el. Si si minin e rab di ies do mi pre, peo tiner mi pep pasa ke haca ayao yu ke a si vez e u pro. E pee, utad sab, yu utad sab ke yu si ke utad san did sab. ;-) ANNAfoxlover 22:03, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Le senio, Ms. Fox. ;-) 23:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Featured This comment has for quite some time fallen of the recent changes list: VexiWiki talk:DoF/Featured article/August 2008 I'd really like to hear your opinion on it ;) Good to see you back here :) --Karsten vK (talk) 15:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi! Sorry I've been away so long. Looks like you've kept VexiWiki nice and clean while I was gone. ;-) I had some computer trouble, but that's all fixed now! As for the Featured stuff, Europe's a good choice. I'll feature it. 22:25, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Knurft Media Personally I don't like this new Monaco skin at all, it sort of chased me away from the Althistory Wiki, I don't mind having some ads around but not in the quantity of New Monaco, and certainly not within articles, and not blackened to make them stand out more. I lately moved a quite successful wiki to a server of a newly founded non-profit wiki host called Knurft Media, you can take a look at it if you like, it provides exactly the same functionality as Wikia wiki's, possibly and potentially even more as all extensions one would want to be installed can be installed. I've been toying with the thought of moving VexiWiki there as well for some time, what would be perfectly legal and unobjectionable when the GNU GFDL license is maintained. And I suppose the site would look a lot more professional too if it were located under vexiwiki.org instead of flags.wikia.com. I could create a test version too see whether it would be suited for us, what would you say about that? --Karsten vK (talk) 20:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Test it out! ;-) 21:37, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sure ;) Will do that, I unfortunately won't be able to work on in in the coming days, but will do s as soon as possible ;) --Karsten vK (talk) 09:18, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Spotlight VexiWiki looks great -- I'll add you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Wanted Pages Great Idea ;)In the bar with "About this wiki" I suppose? --Karsten vK (talk) 17:58, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome. I will enjoy editing here and I'm glad you like the Switzerland and Sri Lanka pages. If there is anything I am doing wrong don't hesitate to contact me! I don't bite. Bethel23 10:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) *Having just looked at the recent changes, I see you have created the template Template:Philippines-history. Do you not like my gallery thing at the bottom of the Philippines page? And on your template why is the bottom one out of the yellow box? Maybe it's just personal preference, but I far prefer the gallery to the template! But maybe I'm biased... Bethel23 11:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) **I'm glad you like the gallery, and, yes, I did copy it off Wikipedia. But my aim is to (for countries with mutiple flag versions) add a gallery for each, regardless whether Wikipedia does or not. The text could be edited, then that wouldn't be copied from Wikipedia, only the idea of the gallery would of been. Bethel23 16:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'd say the best standard would be to place the galleries in the main article of a nation for historical overview and use the templates on the pages of historical flags for quick navigating between the flags, so using them both but for different purposes; like is the case with Germany. And besides, I don't think there's point in rejecting something just because the guys at Wikipedia use it too. Just my 2 cents ;) --Karsten vK (talk) 17:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Button to create new articles on main page You know on the main page there is a button which says "Create New Article"? Well, when used, it comes up with a completely blank page. While on another wiki I found out how to get it so that when you click on the button "Create New Article" it came up with a pre-made page, with infobox and headings automatically there. This is very useful for getting the wiki to look all the same, and takes away the problem of cutting and pasting! Would you be interested on having it on the main page's button? The syntax to use is: type=create preload=Put what you want to preload here. You will have to create a template, say Template:Blank entry or some such. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article With them all one after the other on the edit page - I just put the thing to get it to look like the syntax. If you're not interested don't worry - I just thought you might be! Bethel23 16:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :This sounds excellent! :-D Let's try it out... 01:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Years Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I am currently trying to create every year on the wiki. As you have created the nice templates to use, it seems a pity that virtually all of the years are not used! So, there I am creating them... Bethel23 09:39, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I have finally completed my Great Purge of the Years, and, I think, have created all the year pages there is a reliable reference for! What would you like me to do next? 14:41, 23 December 2008 (UTC) VexiWiki design flag I have taken the liberty to suggest a new flag for VexiWiki at VexiWiki's design page, but don't worry! All I have done is added a swirl in the white section. If you don't like it don't worry; just say so! I won't go away or anything! 16:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::I have now made a flag with the swirl as the centerpiece; you can see it at Design:VexiWiki. It simply uses your colours in three horizontal stripes with the center stripe being white and the swirl in that stripe. 09:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I have now uploaded yet another design; this is exactly the same as above, except the swirl is bigger! What do you think? Do you like any of the three enough to be VexiWiki's logo? Do you like any of them? Which one is your favourite? If you want you can download the file to your computer and edit it yourself! Anyway, I am enjoying VexiWikiing! 19:36, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :What do you think of Hellerick's design? Do you prefer my squared off version? 14:41, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Design pages Are VexiWiki design pages just for fun? I mean, you can't change the offical flag of a country, but you could on the page something like "As voted by VexiWiki, this is the best design of a flag". Or do you just leave them there on the design page, to be rarely seen? Obviously, the current discussion going on at the VexiWiki design page counts, becuase you can change that. 08:56, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Renaming images The words "flag of" were a typo, but I don't know how to how to rename images here. Is there a way other than re-uploading them with correct title? — Hellerick 17:08, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm afraid I produce too much garbage. How to delete articles and images? — Hellerick 17:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Toolbox I don't think it's even possible to edit the toolbox if you don't have access to the actual software; and I think it fits better in the participate box than in the toolbox... --Karsten vK (talk) 18:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ANSWER NEGATIVE Nope, I'm not a robot, it's just I had prepared all the files while being off-line, and then all I had to do was to upload them. Could you remove the next files, please? They were created because of misinterpretation of the dash character. *Image:Chuvashskaya RespublikaЧChuvashiya.svg *Image:Khanty-Mansiyskiy Avtonomnyy OkrugЧYugra.svg *Image:Respublika Severnaya OsetiyaЧAlaniya.svg — Hellerick 03:55, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Pskovskaya Oblast The trouble is Pskov Oblast is the only Russian region that does not have a flag. :-( AFAIK they use the flag of the city of Pskov instead. Well, I guess we can mention it in the article, plus I know a couple of proposed designs. — — Hellerick 19:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC)